dragon_ball_gfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Saga
The '''Ice Saga '''is the first saga in Dragon Ball G. It is later preceded by the Salade Saga. Its main plot is the arrival of King Ice and his group of hand-picked soldiers called the Gunter Force. King Ice has come to the planet Earth to extinguish the saiyans once and for all. King Ice is the brother of King Cold and the uncle of Frieza. As Frieza's army was slowly dying after Frieza passed away, King Ice tried rebuilding it by starting with a new Ginyu Force called the Gunter Force. King Ice and the Gunter Force then arrive on Earth and fight off against the Z-Fighters. Plot Prologue * Chapters 1-3 The ''Ice Saga ''begins on the same day that Dragon Ball Z ends and starts off with Goku flying with Uub on his back. Goku remembers that he was supposed to be training Goten still and returned home to train with Goten and Uub. They would be training for the 29th World Martial Arts Tournament that would be held in 3 years. Vegeta would also train for the tournament and forced Trunks to continue his training that he had no endured for years. The Gunter Force * Chapters 4-7 King Ice had come to planet Earth along with his special fighting force called the Gunter Force. Knowing Goku's strength King Ice had tricked Goku into using his instant transmission towards a dimension similar to that of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but where time was the same on both sides. King Ice had then returned to the Earth and awaited the Z-Fighters. The Z-Fighters Goten, Uub, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta had all shown up to fight against King Ice and the Gunter Force. While Vegeta fought off against King Ice the other Z-Fighters fought the Gunter Force. With ease the Z-Fighters were winning the battle. Vegeta was proving to be far stronger than King Ice as well. In no time Uub, Gohan, and Piccolo had defeated Grant, Jack, Brad, and Roger. Goten had overpowered and outclassed Gunter by far but Gunter then played his trump card. Gunter had then fused with his comrades and achieved a high level of strength known as "Super Gunter." Super Gunter had knocked out Uub, Gohan, and Piccolo with little trouble and was ready to take on Goten and Trunks until they performed fusion. As Gotenks the fused saiyans had easily beaten down Super Gunter. While Super Gunter was being beat King Ice had also tricked Vegeta and trapped him with Vegeta. Crimson Ice * Chapters 8-10 King Ice had returned and as soon as he did Goten and Trunks's fusion had wore out. The two saiyans were ready to fight King Ice but suddenly shot from behind an attack killed Trunks. The attack was from Super Gunter. Goten tried transporting Trunks to Kami's Lookout but instant transmission was being nullified by King Ice. In rage Goten had blew Super Gunter away with his Burst Kamehameha killing him. The real fight had begun which was Goten versus Final Form King Ice. They were fighting even and Goten was feeling confident with the hidden transformations he had up his sleeve. However King Ice was also holding back revealing that he was only using 1% of his full power. King Ice revealed 50% of his power and Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan. Still the fight was even and Ice realized that he had to go all the way if he was to win. He skipped his 100% and went straight to his ultimate form called Crimson Ice. Goten turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and tried his best against the icy tyrant. Goten used all of his might against Ice but it wasn't enough. Ice proved to be much stronger than Goten beating him at every turn. Now conscious was Gohan, Piccolo, and Uub who were watching the fight cheering Goten on. Ice was annoyed by this and used his Death Beam to kill Gohan. Goten wasn't going to let another person die. In a burst of rage Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and prepared himself to take Ice down. Goten had the power the whole time and was saving it but seeing Gohan die made him regret not using the power sooner. The final fight had begun. Crimson Ice had proved to be no match for Goten as Goten demonstrated his powers knocking him around with ease. In the end Ice had flown above and threw his Death Ball to finish the fight and planet Earth. But Goten wasn't going to let that happen. With one final Super Kamehameha, Goten pushed Ice's Death Ball back and saved the planet from the threat. Goten vowed to never let something like that happen again where he lost Trunks and Gohan. But thankfully the Dragon Balls could save them and bring Goku and Vegeta back to Earth. Characters Major Characters * Goten * Trunks * Gohan * Piccolo * Uub * Vegeta * King Ice * Gunter * Roger * Jack * Brad * Grant Supporting Characters * Goku * Chi Chi * Bulma * Mai * Uub Battles Featured * Goten vs. Uub * Goku vs. King Ice Mirage * Vegeta vs. King Ice (1st Form) * Uub (Base/Super Majin) vs. Grant * Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Jack * Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Brad * Piccolo vs. Roger * Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gunter * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. King Ice (Final Form) * Uub (Super Majin), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, and Gotenks vs. Super Gunter * Trunks vs. Super Gunter * Goten vs. Super Gunter * Goten (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. King Ice (1%/50%/Crimson Ice) * King Ice (Crimson Ice) vs. Gohan * Goten (Super Saiyan 3) vs. King Ice (Crimson Ice) Chapters * 1. Goku's New Apprentice * 2. In Three Years * 3. Training Starts * 4. King Ice * 5. The Fight Begins * 6. The Gunter Force * 7. Super Gunter * 8. A Tragic Death * 9. Ultimate Evolution * 10. Super Saiyan 3 Goten vs. Crimson Ice